


Storytime

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Strike Team Delta, and their handlers, stories told at the academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Coulson and May hear the Bus kids discussing the exploits of Strike Team Delta and their handlers. It brings up a lot of memories.





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

Phil and Melinda paused outside of the doorway as they heard the voices of the rest of the team.

“What are Junior and Senior?” Asked Skye.

“They’re not a what, they’re a who.” That was Simmons.

“They’re legends. Stories get told about them at the Academy.” There was Fitz.

“You mean like May.” Skye said, doubt in her voice.

“And we weren’t wrong. Junior and Senior are impressive.” Ward chimed in.

In the shadows beyond the doorway Phil started to shake his head. Melinda smirked.

“Alright, who are they?” Skye asked.

“They’re a brother and sister team who only get sent on the toughest assignments.” Fits said. “I heard they once took out a room full of enemy agents with two paperclips and a taser.”

Phil sighed.

_Darcy grinned and bounced on her toes._

_“Look! Look! I got the boss dude!” She said, pointing at the man she’d taken out with the taser._

_“Not bad, Junior.” Clint said smiling._

_“Nice of you two to get yourselves unlocked.” Natasha said, amusement in her eyes._

_Phil calmly pocketed his paperclip as Darcy gleefully waved hers at Natasha._

Melinda just smirked more.

“I heard they were able to take out a drug operation because Senior can turn into a poisonous octopus.” Simmons said.

“Turn himself into… you’re kidding!” Skye exclaimed.

“It has something to do with the amorphous properties of the octopus.” Simmons said.

‘Jellyfish!’ Phil mouthed.

_Darcy nudged the dead jellyfish with her toe._

_“What kind of person keeps a large deadly animal in their secret lair?” She asked._

_“The kind of person who  has a secret lair?” Phil suggested, taking a picture of the man under the jellyfish._

_“I guess. Well, he’s dead anyway.” Darcy said._

Melinda crossed her arms, her eyes dancing in amusement.

“I’ve heard that Junior regularly yells at Fury.” Ward said.

“And she’s not dead?” Skye demanded.

Phil’s lips twitched.

_The muffled yelling stopped as the door slammed open. Darcy stormed out scowling, face bright red._

_“He’s wrong! Nick thinks- but he’s wrong!” She yelled, waving her arms in the air._

_“I take it your current events project is going well?” Phil asked, trying to keep a straight face._

_Darcy glared at him, then huffed and stomped off._

Melinda shook her head slightly.

“The only time Strike Team Delta needed an extraction, Junior and Senior were the ones who extracted them.” Fitz said.

“Delta… That’s Black Widow and Hawkeye, right?” Skye asked.

“Yes. Junior and Senior have worked with them a number of times.” Ward answered.

Phil smiled wistfully.

_“I say pizza for dinner.” Clint said as they walked up to the plane._

_“No! Burritos!” Darcy argued as she helped pull open the door._

_“We could get sandwiches from that deli.” Natasha suggested, slipping into the copilot seat._

_“I was thinking chicken.” Phil said as he pulled the door shut behind them._

_There was thoughtful silence as Clint took his place in the pilot seat and they all strapped in._

_“Chicken it is.” Clint said._

_“Sounds good.” Natasha said._

_“Awesome!” Darcy cheered._

Melinda tipped her head towards Phil.

“I heard that Junior and Black Widow have had to kiss for a mission.” Fitz said.

“What! Really?” Skye asked.

Phil bit back a chuckle.

_“What are you doing?” Clint asked._

_“Nat’s teaching me how to do a sleepytime kiss.” Darcy said, pursing her bright red lips at him._

_“She’s doing very well.” Natasha said approvingly._

_Phil pinched the bridge of his nose._

_“You are still too young to be wearing that shade, and you’re certainly not going to be sent on missions requiring that skill any time soon.” Phil said._

Melinda pursed her lips to hold back her smile.

“And one time Hawkeye and Senior got married on a mission!” Simmons said.

“I heard about that.” Ward said.

“So they’re pretty LGBT.” Skye said, sounding impressed.

Phil bowed his head, achingly aware of the ring missing from his finger.

_It had been a quiet affair, just their small group of family there to witness. They’d finished saying their vows and exchanged a brief but passionate kiss._

_“Ready to start the op of our lives?” Clint asked._

_Phil snorted._

_“Shut up.” He commanded, pulling Clint close to kiss him again._

Melinda reached out and rested a hand on his forearm. Phil collected himself and then they turned and entered the room. The rest of the team fell awkwardly silent as they came in. Melinda raised an eyebrow as she took a seat.

“Did you hear about the time they took out a giant robot using a bag of flour and an iPod?” She asked them.

Phil glared as they burst into questions.


End file.
